Darn Her Smile
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: Cute and ADORABLE Rin childhood moment Sesshomaru. Kagura shows up, and hilarity ensues! Written for a HAIR prompt in iyfanfictionya lj comm. Totally cute and funny... can't give it away now can I?


Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I make no money from writing this**

**Originally Written For: iyfanfictionya (young adult comm... no adult content allowed on lj)**

Title: Darn her smile  
Author: Plumespixie  
Rating: Totally G  
Genre: Canonish- but not really  
Word Count: 728  
Summary: A day in the life with Rin...  
Prompt 1: hair  
A/n: kawaii RIN!

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Sesshomaru awoke from a nap during long day of lazing about. Naraku was nowhere to be found, and Rin needed a break from walking all day anyway. He would never understand that strange little human, and her strange ways… and she had SO MUCH energy!

He thought he may have to get her some type of 'toys' as his brother's miko had called them, because lately she was always bored. She'd picked him every type of flower, showed him every lady bug and butterfly, and even some shiny rocks.

He was, quite frankly, exasperated.

_Perhaps some sort of miniature facsimile of a human female, as the other young females of her species seem to enjoy._

He looked at his young charge now - she was playing in the dirt, her hair was a mess, her ponytail had leaves in it, and there was grass all over her back, and two circular knee-printed stains on the front of her kimono.

_She will need to bathe soon, her scent will become most unpleasant_.

He couldn't help the smile _inside_ as he watched his little girl, she seemed to be digging for something, perhaps worms. Recently she had figured out that if she held worms in her hands the fish would come to her more easily, and there was a stream nearby.

_She is most clever for a human of her age._

Yes, he admitted, for all her human faults, he cared for this tiny little… girl... thing...

He looked around for Jaken, who was _supposed_ to be attending Rin. He was, as usual, nowhere to be found.

All of a sudden he scented… _her_. Naraku's scent, but… not Naraku's scent…

_Kagura._

Damnit! If she touched Rin…

_She will not take her again._

"Rin, do not move."

Instantly the giggling girl quieted, and her entire body went completely rigid, including holding her arm up at a most awkward angle, dangling a worm from her fingers. When he gave an order, she took it _literally_, she would NOT MOVE A MUSCLE until he released her from the command.

_Good Girl, Rin._

He jumped, prepared his claws to strike, and at just that moment the Wind Witch appeared.

"Kagura." He stated, his question in his tone if not his words.

The woman who insisted on showing up every now and then, just to ruin his day, or on occasion to offer misguided and un-necessary alliances, just stopped completely.

She stared at him in AWE.

Her fan came up and she tried to cover her smile, but it was too late, she was laughing hysterically and she clutched her stomach.

He would have killed her, were her behavior not so… bizarre…

"Sess…. Sess… Oh Kami-sama Sesshomaru! What has she DONE TO YOU?"

His eye brows scrunched down and he attempted to appear non-chalant, moving his clawed hand to run his finger down the length of his silver locks, although, when he did, he _snagged_ his fingers on _something._

He ripped the vial _something_ from his tresses.

_**A PINK FLOWER**_**.**

He growled, once again moving his single hand through his hair, this time pulling out, a **purple** flower.

Kagura tucked her fan in obi, attack apparently forgotten, and motioned towards the stream.

"Take a look for yourself Big-Dog… your little human had quite the time _decorating you_."

He looked in the stream and first his eyes widened in shock.

There were flowers stuck EVERYWHERE through his hair… and she had used… TREE SAP to stick them there. This was going to take him FOREVER to clean up.

His eyes narrowed.

Sesshomaru-sama did NOT allow human girl children – no matter HOW adorable - to _adorn_ him with _pink and purple flowers! _

He came back to the clearing, narrowing his eyes on his as of yet unmoved charge, growling,

"RRRRRIIIIINNNNN!"

Then, most troublesome of all, instead of squeaking in fear, or flinching Rin… _giggled_.

_She dares to laugh at this Sesshomaru?_

Rin turned to him, giving a huge smile,

"Do you like it? Rin thinks Sesshomaru-sama looks so PRETTY!"

_Darn her smile_…

He couldn't stay mad at her… she'd been… in her quirky human way… attempting to _enhance_ his, (in his opinion already perfect), appearance.

He growled a little in frustration before walking off to rinse his hair in the stream.

He completely missed the high-five and the knowing smirk shared between the wind witch and his precious little girl.


End file.
